Emotion
by Me and My Friend Caffine
Summary: Emotion: noun. A mental state that arises spontaneously rather than through conscious effort and is often accompanied by physiological changes; a feeling. 1x2 oneshot


**This is my first fanfic! so plz be nice! Onegai Review!**

WARNINGS: 1x2 shonen-ai

DISCLAMER: If owned Gundam Wing, Duo wouldve let Heero kill Relena. Or, better yet, killed her himself! And ran off together. Trowa andn Quatre wouldve fallen in love and ran off with the circus. XD

_This was edited by _**xxcolorguardxx79  
**_I love her! XD_

**

* * *

**

**Emotion**

Since early childhood, Heero Yuy has done his best to minimize his emotions. Oh,. he'd follow them, like the closest thing to a parent he had ever had once told him to, but he would hide them. After years of this, they eventually became more like reflex and instinct than emotions.

During the war he had followed and obeyed them without really thinking too deeply into them, following his gut-reaction to things. And doing this made him strong, mentally and physically. Self-destructing and setting his own broken leg is proof enough.

After the war, however, he began to let the mask slip slightly. He started to analyze his reaction to things, trying to understand why he reacted to certain things the way he did. He was still the Perfect Soldier, he had been so his entire life, and was so ingrained that it was impossible to change. But now, he wanted to know the reason and name of his emotions.

He started by asking Quatre Winner, the millionaire was an empath and therefore would understood emotions better then anyone else on the Sphere. However, the blonde pilot liked to pry, and wouldn't just answer Heero's questions, but would ask his own as well. And Heero wasn't ready to deal with that.

So, Heero instead turned to Duo Maxwell, self-proclaimed Shinigami. Duo understood Heero's reticence, and was good enough at reading Heero to know when to back off of a line of questioning and not push. Maybe he would tease the shorter haired brunet every once in a while for it, but would never out right ask him why he felt a certain way. Duo was more then happy to answer the question's of his 'Best Friend,as he said Heero was.

Duo truly was Heero's best friend as well. But Heero eventually realized from many the many times talks he had with the braided teen that he was feeling something stronger then just friendship for him. Only, he had no name for the feeling. And Heero wanted to know what this feeling was. It was his mission to find out, and the Perfect Soldier never failed a mission.

* * *

Heero glanced over at Duo who was sitting on the couch next to him, balancing a pencil on his nose. Heero just turned back to his computer, trying hard not to laugh at the look on the other's face. The feeling was odd, but it was becoming increasingly familiar. He was still waiting for the right time to ask his question, but he didn't know how to phrase it.

"Hey 'Ro, have I beaten my record yet?" Duo asked, still balancing the pencil.

"Hn," Heero glanced at the clock on his computer, "By 23 seconds."

"YES!" Duo threw his hands up on the air in victory, but this caused the pencil to fall. "Awwwwwwwww..."

Heero's lips twitched.

Duo just flopped back on the couch with a sigh and started to ramble on about nothing important.

When he took a moment to breathe Heero finally asked, "Duo...Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Hee-chan! What's up?" He gave his friend a thousand mega-watt smile, and Heero felt his heart skip a beat. Duo always called him 'Hee-chan' teasingly and meant nothing more by it, but he couldn't stop himself from reacting even if he didn't show it.

Heero closed his laptop and put it aside and turned to Duo who was still smiling at him and said, his voice in it's usaual monotone, but more hesitant than usual, "What...what's it called when...you just want to be near someone or you just want to see them smile...or to just to see them all the time...or to want to hold them...?"

Duo grinned. "That, Hee-chan, is Love."

Heero blinked, "...love?"

"Yeah Love. Though I wonder who is lucky enough to have you fall for them..." Duos voice was still bright and cheerful, but Heero had know Duo long enough to hear the wistfulness in the other's tone, contrary to the carefree mask.

"Do you want to know?" Heero asked. On the outside, he looked as stoic and emotionless as ever; but on the inside, he was confused, nervous, and ever so slightly afraid.

Duos happy mask slipped slightly, showing nervousness; but it was slammed back in place almost immediately. However, it wasn't nearly as perfect as usual. "S-sure." he cringed slightly at the stutter in his voice.

Heero stared at Duo's large violet eyes, and did as his emotions told his to do. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Duo's mouth. The other flushed brightly and was too shocked to react, at least until Heero moved to pull away. Duo brought his hands up to Heero's messy brown hair and twined his fingers in it, stopping Heero from pulling back, and deepened the kiss.

At first Heero was shocked to find Duo's hands in his hair and even more shocked to find Duo deepening the kiss, but still immediately moved his arms to wrap around Duo's waist. When they finally broke the kiss both of them were flushed, though it showed more on Duo's pale skin, and panting.

"I take it you fell for me." Duo said, breathless. Heero chuckled.

"Aishitaru, Duo-baka."

Duo grinned, "Love you too Hee-chan!" he pressed his lips against Heero's once more.


End file.
